CHASING A STARLIGHT
by Florchye
Summary: Bella despierta con un extraño presentimiento y decide seguir su intuición, por lo que termina cruzando el océano para buscar algo que aun no sabe qué es.
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

* * *

**Prologo**

No se podía explicar cómo es que comenzó todo esto pero aún así no se arrepentía de lo que vivió, después de todo fue la experiencia con la que siempre había soñado y sobre todo había conocido el amor, sin embargo era consciente de que no era algo para la eternidad y menos para toda la vida.

Recordaba que al inicio se asustó por encontrarse pensando en él más de lo normal no quería terminar con el corazón roto una vez más y sin tener a quien recurrir, sólo estaban ella y su estúpida e incomprensible necesidad de estar en aquella ciudad al otro lado del mundo.

Sentada en aquel aeropuerto a la espera del vuelo de retorno a su realidad, se encontraba Bella, había hecho una escala obligatoria en USA la cual decidió interpretar como "los 5 minutos más por favor" antes de despertar completamente.

* * *

Espero que les guste este Fic... bueno me dejna sus comentarios a ver que opinan .. gracias


	2. 1 Presentimiento

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. la historia es mia._

* * *

Capitulo 1

**PRESENTIMIENTO**

Era sábado, debería dormir hasta tarde pero a las 7 am ya se encontraba preparada pues tenía un examen que rendir en la universidad, si bien tendría que estar nerviosa sólo estaba ansiosa por algo que no sabía cómo interpretar pues había despertado con la sensación de que era un buen día para ir de compras, como si algo estuviera esperando sólo por ella aunque no sabía exactamente qué, no necesitaba nada y generalmente iba con sus amigas a una excursión de este tipo.

Después de pensarlo durante el día llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía una explicación, simplemente cogió un bolso y salió. Cuando recuperó la conciencia se encontraba en caja cancelando su compra. Todo fue demasiado rápido pero se sentía "completa", además le encantaba la sensación de seguir sus impulsos.

Frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que mantenía en su habitación mientras analizaba el sombrero que había comprado a las volandas, Bella Sawn comprendió porqué había despertado con esa extraña necesidad. Se dispuso a arreglarse para salir a cenar pues estaba celebrando su cumpleaños número 20. Llevaba una blusa negra straples que se ceñía perfectamente al busto y luego caía hasta ceñirse nuevamente en las caderas, unos pitillos plomos que resaltaban sus largas y contorneadas piernas, una chaqueta de jean, con zapatos de taco bajo negros y el sombrero negro que compró, el de la revelación.

De camino a "Crepes and Waffles" recordó que no era la primera vez que se sintió así de ansiosa por algo o que tenía un letrero personal que gritaba "ven a mí", de hecho la primera vez fueron unas converse, pero sólo una vez sintió algo más fuerte que incluso llegó a ser frustrante y que ella interpretó como un simple capricho, ¿qué más podía ser, si tenía la "necesidad" de ir a Inglaterra? Y fue así que comprendió el porqué simplemente le encantaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con ese país sin alguna razón aparente: las películas, la ropa, los hombres, el acento, ¡todo!

La cena se celebró como estuvo planeada, comida y varias piñas coladas, ella y sus tres mejores amigas: Bess, Georgina (alias G) y Lu. Tras la cena continuaron la fiesta en su departamento en donde Bella animada por el alcohol no tardó en tomar la decisión que cambiaría su vida.

Debo ir a Londres – gritó llena de alegría. Lo que Lu celebró con un nuevo brindis.

¡Bien! ¡Europa! Sería chévere conocer a alguien, así en un viaje… no sé vivir un affaire algo así como en Vicky Cristina Barcelona, hablando de Vicky claro – dijo Bess.

¡Sí! ¡Sería muy lindo! – Confirmó G, mientras las demás suspiraban – creo que somos demasiado románticas…

¿Quién sabe? – Fue la respuesta de Lu – se puede cumplir

Frente a su piano de cola negro, Edward intentaba encontrar la razón para vivir que había perdido sin saber cómo ni dónde, sólo estaba sin estar. Recordó una de las discusiones que solía tener con Rosalie.

¿Dime que has hecho hasta ahora? – Le dijo - ¡nada!

Soy feliz – le respondió – cambié de página

Sí, claro – la rubia respondió irónicamente – ¿saliendo con Jessica, la novia esa a la que nunca quieres ver? ¡Mírate! ¡¡Eres un alma en pena!! – le gritó, pues esa era Rosalie Hale, una mujer que no se iba con rodeos.

Edward era consciente de que ella tenía razón, tal vez siguió adelante, seguía vivo, salía a divertirse, sonreía más seguido pero no era feliz, sentía que algo le faltaba y era verdad, estaba vacío sin un motivo por el cual luchar día a día, a sus veinte tres años no había conocido el amor.

Podía estar desolado pero internamente guardaba la esperanza de encontrar esa felicidad que se le escapa de los dedos, y pues que se podía decir, él confiaba en las "visiones" de Alice. No te preocupes Edward, llegará – le aseguró – lo he visto.

Mientras que Edward buscaba a la mujer que Alice había visto para él, su alma gemela, su otra mitad. Bella había decidió que el amor no existía para ella, después de haber tenido una relación en secundaria con la persona menos indicada – Mike Newton, el más popular y mujeriego de la escuela – de la cual no salió del todo ilesa pues terminó con el corazón partido y el autoestima en el subsuelo, una recuperación un tanto dolorosa que le llevó al menos 4 años de su vida la que incluyó: cambiar de ciudad, descubrir a sus falsos "amigos", por suerte descubrir otros quienes gracias a dios sí lo eran, volver a tropezar con la misma piedra por un tiempo más, sumirse en la soledad e ir saliendo paso a paso, pero aún así no volvió a ser feliz del todo. Cada vez que salía este tema en una conversación con sus amigas respondía – no necesito estar con alguien para sentirme completamente feliz; no era capaz de admitir frente a otros que se sentía sola y que a veces envidiaba las relaciones que sus amigas tenían porque ella también esperaba ese amor ideal pues conservaba la esperanza de que había alguien esperando por ella.

Durante el resto del año muchas cosas cambiaron para ambos: primero Edward se dio por vencido y creyó encontrar a la mujer que Alice había predicho en una rubia de bote, dueña de un cuerpo despampanante y una voz chillona quien resultó ser nada más y nada menos que su representante, Tanya, una mujer que según Emmet haría lo que fuera por acostarse con Edward. Tanya había pasado los tres últimos años de su vida trabajando para el famoso pianista Edward Cullen y nunca perdió la oportunidad de lanzársele cual vil zorra y ahora que salía con él no perdía el tiempo en acorralarlo para, según ella, su "inminente" boda.

Una vez tomada su decisión Bella aprovechó todo el año en busca de una forma de llegar a Inglaterra y lo que consiguió fue un intercambio estudiantil a España durante un mes de sus vacaciones junto a Bess. Pues bien ambas tenían un contacto en el cuerpo directivo de la Sociedad científica de estudiantes de Medicina, Fiorella, nadie mejor que ella pues sino quien que la misma persona que se encarga de hacer la selección de todas las solicitudes de alumnos que desean viajar. Fio, como la llamaban de cariño era una de sus compañeras y amigas conocía muy bien los motivos por los que querían viajar, además del hecho de avanzar en sus estudios.

Bien chicas, creo que nos vamos de compras – Fue lo que dijo Fiorella. Las cuatro amigas la miraron como si tuviera dos cabezas pues esperaban el resultado de la evaluación final sobre sus solicitudes de estudio. Aunque Lu y G no pensaban viajar esperaban ser aceptadas en otros laboratorios.

* * *

Este es el primer fic largo que escribo y bueno es todo una aventura. Gracias a los que me leen.

Gracias Alejandra por agregarme a tus favoritos, esto significa muho para mi.


	3. 2 España

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. la historia es mia._

* * *

Capitulo 2

**ESPAÑA**

Bien chicas, creo que nos vamos de compras – Fue lo que dijo Fiorella

Fio, eh… ¿no tendrás una noticia que darnos? – Respondió G – una que estamos esperando hace meses… quizás – gritó desesperada.

Hay por eso pirañas, ¡nos vamos a Europa! – Gritó.

Las cuatro gritaron de emoción – ¡nos vamos a celebrar! – dijo G.

Me duele decirlo, pero las compras pueden esperar – Acotó Lu quien era casi tan adicta a las compras como Alice.

Espera Fio – dijo Bella – ¿vienes con nosotras a España?

No chicas, Gaby y yo nos vamos a Austria – Respondió – ah! Cierto, Lu, G sus solicitudes ya las aceptaron. A lo que amabas agradecieron en coro.

La estadía de Bella y Bess en España fue muy placentera, ambas se hospedaban en la residencia para estudiantes de la universidad Complutense de Madrid, en la misma que desarrollaban sus actividades como parte del proyecto de investigación genética mientras que tenía las tardes libres. Bella decidió aprovecharlas y encontró trabajo como mesera en una cafetería cercana, mientras que Bess iba casi todas las tardes a visitar a su hermano que vivía allí hace algún tiempo.

En los días que Bella no tenía trabajo salían de compras y a conocer la ciudad, visitaron museos, bibliotecas y parques, un lugar que definitivamente llamó su atención fue el Museo de Escultura al Aire Libre pero, definitivamente, su favorito era el Parque del Retiro en el centro de la ciudad, aquí pertenecía el Palacio de Cristal, un lugar "mágico" para Bella pues le recordaba a los palacios de las princesas en los cuentos de hadas, y La Rosaleda, fue precisamente ahí en donde Bess conoció a José Antonio, un estudiante de medicina en Madrid y a la vez amante del teatro al igual que ella dando por descontado una pareja perfecta.

Bella estaba feliz por Bess pues después de tantas relaciones fallidas había encontrado a un hombre que al fin la complementaba, sólo esperaba que la distancia hiciera que se retractara para regresar a un hombre, si es que así se le podía llamar pues era más un niño, que no la hacía realmente feliz. A pesar de esto Bella no sabía cómo explicar lo que sentía, sí, estaba emocionada por su amiga pero a la vez se sentía sola, no es que no le gustara la soledad de vez en cuando para pensar y aclarar su mente, es solo que no le agrada como un estado constante.

Cuando Bella tenía esta lucha interna solía pensar que le gustaría saber su futuro, estar segura de que existe esa persona que le baja las estrellas con un beso, que con cada caricia la lleva hasta el cielo, que es su mejor amigo, su confidente, tener un rostro para ése hombre y buscarlo y no dejarlo ir cuando lo encontrara; y por primera vez sopesó la idea de que ir a Londres era para encontrarlo.

Aunque no podía evitar sentirse insegura pues viajar sola a un país completamente nuevo para ella, sin un lugar a donde llegar, completamente a la deriva; todo esto le hacía replantearse completamente su plan inicial.

Mientras tanto en Inglaterra, Alice la hermana menor de los Cullen convencía a Jasper, su primo, de buscar a la chica que ella había visualizado para Edward, y ésta definitivamente no era Tanya.

Ya es hora – le dijo – ella va a venir, pero tiene algunas dudas, necesita un pequeño empujón.

Alice, no creo que Edward te permita intervenir- respondió Jasper, haciendo gala de su ecuanimidad.

Y quién dijo que le iba a pedir permiso – alegó – en fin, sólo venía a decirte que nos vamos a Madrid este fin de semana – concluyó dando saltitos de la emoción.

Supongo que no se lo debo decir a Edward ¿verdad? – confirmó el rubio, con un deje de resignación.

Días después ambos se encontraban en Madrid sentados en una placita frente a la residencia universitaria, vistiendo ropas completamente negras, obviamente idea de Alice, incluso ella llevaba una boina negra, pues su filosofía de vida era vestir perfectamente en cada ocasión, precisamente el plan de aquel día era vigilar a "la posible nueva novia de Edward" su hermano mayor favorito.

Bien Alice llevamos toda la mañana sentados en esta plaza, se puede saber ¿qué es lo que estamos esperando? - casi gritó, Jasper perdiendo la paciencia. A lo que la duendecilla respondió con una risita y luego agregó - es obvio no crees… hoy venimos de espías, por eso las ropas negras. Y estamos confirmando si "ella" vive aquí.

Entonces… ¿vive aquí?

Sí, Jasper, ella es, la castaña bajita que está saliendo al edificio, la que lleva mandil blanco de doctor. Debería usar uno más entallado ¿no crees?

Bueno y ahora ¿qué sigue?

Duh! ¡Hablarle! ¡Sígueme!

Alice y Jasper siguieron a la castaña, quien se dirigía a su trabajo. Ambos ingresaron y se sentaron en una mesa vacía. Seleccionada estratégicamente por Alice, quien una vez más hizo gala de su sexto sentido, para ubicarse en la sección que le tocaba atender a Bella.

Durante el turno de Bella en la cafetería, Alice se las ingenió para hablar con ella sobre las maravillas londinenses y convencerla de viajar. Si ya estás en Europa, aprovecha y visita Londres, estoy segura de que te encantará – dijo la duendecillo, logrando así que la balanza se inclinase un poco hacia Inglaterra.

Aún después de la conversación con Alice, ella aún tenía sus dudas y como era costumbre de Bella cada vez que necesitaba tomar una decisión "a conciencia" se encerró en su habitación a escuchar música en su i-pod, eso la relajaba y le hacía ver las cosas con claridad. Estaba en esas cuando escuchó "If today was your last day" de Nickelback

"… _Every second counts 'cause there's no second try, so live like you'll never live it twice, don't take the free ride in your own life…" __**(1)**_

Y después de esto salió a comprar sus boletos de avión rumbo a la aventura de su vida.

* * *

**(1)** If today was your last day de Nickelback, en el disco Dark Horse, link de la canción en mi perfil, al igual que el resto de lugares mencionados en este capítulo.

_Gracias._

_Florchye_


	4. 3 En Londres y sin un techo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece.

* * *

Capitulo 3

**EN LONDRES Y SIN UN TECHO**

El llegar a Londres era tan solo el primer paso y ya lo había dado, por lo menos Bella ya se encontraba sentada en un avión escuchando las canciones que ella y sus amigas habían preparado en conjunto para no extrañarse y aunque estén lejos sentirse en contacto, cada una tenía gustos musicales muy distintos, desde el wave hasta las canciones del recuerdo, así como también sus personalidades; mientras Bella era reservada, impredecible, con cierta tendencia a la soledad y un amor incomparable por las novelas y las películas, con cierto dejo de melancolía en sus ojos y con un look rockero; Lu era parecida a ella en su gusto por la música, pero ella era una aficionada por la moda y las fiestas, Georgina era la chica que escuchaba wave pero a la vez le gustaba la bachata, era coqueta por naturaleza y con ojos demasiado expresivos y también amaba leer, y en contraparte estaba Bess, siempre alegre y coqueta, ésta era la chica que escuchaba las canciones del recuerdo, se caracterizaba por usar colores pasteles en su vestuario algo contrario al casi siempre negro de Bella, a los colores eléctricos de Lu y la extraña mezcla de ambos en G.

Fue en medio de esa mezcla de recuerdos que recién cayó en cuenta de algo: ¡no tenía donde vivir! Y no solo eso, no conocía absolutamente nada ni a nadie en Londres. Genial – masculló – ¿se puede saber a dónde vas a ir ahora? Sólo a ti se te ocurre viajar sin tener la más mínima idea de donde pasar la noche. Internamente se felicitó de sólo llevar consigo una pequeña maleta pues se las ingenió para convencer a Bess para que se lleve la mitad de sus cosas.

Cuando se anunció el aterrizaje del avión, Bella sintió como aumentaba su frecuencia cardiaca, se sentía tan ansiosa o más que el día de su examen de admisión a la universidad, sí esa es una muy buena comparación. Ver un cielo tan gris no fue sorpresa para ella, ya se los esperaba, aunque prefería los colores vivos de la naturaleza, en especial los cielos azules, y odiaba el frio, esto no le molestó es más le encantó aunque no tenía un razonamiento muy lógico.

Alice quedó con la vista fija en un solo punto, era como ver sin ver realmente, y de un momento a otro sin que nadie se lo esperase comenzó a dar saltitos y a aplaudir, algo que a molestó a Edward, pues estaban de visita en el National Portrait Gallery, quien le envió una mirada asesina a la que la duendecillo simplemente respondió con un abrazo y le dijo: ¡ya me lo agradecerás!

En ese momento hizo su entrada Jasper, lo cual significó un alivio para Edward pues ahora Alice concentraría toda su atención en su prometido. Ella fiel a su personalidad histriónica se colgó del flamante rubio y le dijo (más bien lo gritó): ¡acaba de pisar por primera vez suelo británico! Y para variar nuestro famoso pianista seguía sin comprender de qué diablos hablaba su hermana.

Alice percibió su exasperación y para sacarlo totalmente de sus casillas le gritó – deberías terminar con tu pelirroja si quieres tener tu departamento libre y DESINFECTADO para recibir permanentemente a TU castaña favorita – mientras salía del brazo de Jasper. Esta declaración dejó totalmente descolocado a Edward que no sabía si su hermana había perdido totalmente el juicio o era él el que estaba loco pues inconscientemente necesitaba una excusa para dejar a Tanya, ahora pelirroja pues según ella quería verse más "intelectual".

Después de recoger su equipaje, Bella hizo lo que cualquier otro humano en sus cabales, o un poco fuera de ellos, haría comprar un periódico y una taza de café. Después de estar buscando en la página de anuncios sintió que alguien le observaba, levantó la vista para encontrarse con una muchacha castaña, aparentemente de su misma edad, la misma que había sido su compañera de asiento durante el vuelo.

Disculpa, puedo sentarme - le dijo la joven - no hay más mesas vacías.

Oh! Está bien, no hay problema - le respondió Bella – viajamos juntas ¿verdad?

Sí, soy Ángela – aparentemente era un poco tímida – ¿de dónde vienes?

Mi nombre es Bella – después de una pausa decidió contarle sus tribulaciones, la muchacha se veía confiable y Bella no tenía donde pasar la noche - soy de Forks, Washington, pero acabo de pasar un mes en Madrid y por una fuerza sobrenatural terminé en Londres con una corazonada y sin un lugar para dormir – agregó con un poco de sarcasmo.

Ángela pareció dudar por unos minutos, en su mente se libraba una batalla entre lo que era correcto y lo que era seguro, quería invitarla a compartir su piso durante el tiempo que iba a permanecer en UK o simplemente pasar pues la acababa de conocer, finalmente se decantó por invitarla. Bella después de evaluar los riesgos/ beneficios aceptó.

El departamento de Ángela era acogedor pero pequeño, tenía una salita de estar, un dormitorio, un baño y una cocinita que servía a la vez de comedor. Bella pensó que esto era mucho más de lo que esperaba cuando se decidió a hacer aquel viaje, muchas veces se había imaginado cómo sería y siempre temió ese primer día, de hecho siempre temía todas las primeras veces porque todo era desconocido, pero después del primer paso siempre es más fácil dar el siguiente, siempre se había visto en una oscura habitación de hotel con unas cuantas cosas, lo suficiente para sobrevivir, ahora simplemente el sofá se veía casi tan cómodo como su adorada cama.

Para Bella, su nueva amiga realmente era un ángel caído del cielo, no sólo le dio techo y comida, sino que también le ayudó a conseguir un trabajo en tiempo record en la Boutique donde trabajaba, pues increíblemente la dueña, una mujer pequeña pero la energía de un huracán había decidido la tarde anterior que necesitaba una asistente personal, ésta no era nada más y nada menos que Alice Cullen quien había rechazado a todas las concursantes – todas ellas con experiencia – hasta que llegó Bella.

Con todo esto, Bella finalmente aceptó como cierta la frase que Paulo Coelho utilizó en "El Alquimista" – _Cuando quieres una cosa, todo el Universo conspira para ayudarte a conseguirla._

* * *

Bueno, estoy de vuelta, sí lo sé no publiqué en meses, es cierto pero primero me fui de viaje a visitar a mis papás, y bueno luego empezaron las clases y créanme que si he tenido tiempo para dormir ha sido un milagro, bueno también que no he tenido mucha inspración y no podía escribir nada ( nisiquiera me salían los trabajos jajajaj) pero una tarde de pronto tuve una lluvia de ideas jajjaja y les juro que ese dia sólo me dedique a escribir el fic.

tengo que agradecer a las personas que siguen este fic y las q me han agregado a las alertas y favoritos, eso significa mucho para mi ya que este es el primer fic que escribo.

bueno me despido, suerte para todas, cuidense, nos leemos.

PD: dejen reviews xfissss!


	5. 4 Cullens

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece._

* * *

Capitulo 4

**CULLENS**

Durante todo el mes anterior Edward había estado jugando a las escondidas con Tanya siempre estaba ocupado, una reunión familiar, salida de chicos o simplemente se excusaba con que el estrés y el movimiento de la ciudad no lo dejaban componer, estaba tan cansado de ella y sus ínfulas de dueña de su vida que estuvo a punto de inscribirse para un retiro espiritual, pero una gracia divina hizo que la pequeña Alice se apiade de él y le sugirió la casita de campo de sus padres.

Pero esto no pasó desapercibido para Tanya, que aprovechó la oportunidad para ir mudando poco a poco sus cosas, pues si las hermanas de su novio la descubrían todos sus planes se vendrían abajo. Así que empezó con cosas pequeñas, fotos, adornos, lámparas, hasta que se decidió a hacer su jugada así que llevó parte de su ropa, solamente faltaba ella, pero Rosalie se dio cuenta, primero pensó que había sido idea de Edward pero luego de considerarlo por un minuto más, decidió actuar.

El día que Tanya regresó al apartamento de Edward se encontró con todas sus cosas amontonadas en una caja, ella se dijo que ya había perdido mucho tiempo en esto y que nadie la iba a sacar así por así, por lo que reacomodó todo. Al día siguiente le llegó por correo una caja similar, solo que al abrirla encontró su ropa rasgada más una nota que decía: "deja de meterte donde no te llaman". Y es que Rosalie Hale era una mujer de armas tomar.

Cuando Edward volvió se encontró con una Tanya muy indignada que ni bien lo vio se dedicó a insultar a su hermana, esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso, si de por sí el ya estaba cansado, al escuchar esto la interrumpió de golpe y le dijo – lo siento Tanya, pero esto no puede seguir – pero al parecer ella no entendió el mensaje (queda confirmado que es muy obtusa de mente) y continuó con sus vituperios por lo que él terminó votándola de la casa y despidiéndola.

Trabajar para Alice era casi como ir al parque de diversiones todos los días, emocionante y extenuante, y es que esa mujer era un verdadero torbellino.

El primer día de trabajo, Bella se presentó con lo más formal que tenía, jeans, una cafarena y un saco, ella se veía bien solo que Alice no pensaba igual, le hacía falta color, bueno no era la primera vez que se lo decían pero el negro siempre le pareció – bueno, estaba segura – un color adecuado para estas situaciones.

Otra de las cosas que le gustó de su nuevo trabajo, además de la ropa, fue conocer a mucha gente, algo en lo que no era muy buena, normalmente era muy tímida pero esta vez estaba decidida a reinventarse, al fin y al cabo nadie la conocía y un mes después nadie la recordaría, no habrían roches.

El resto de los Cullen se fueron presentando como gotas de lluvia, cada uno a su tiempo y con cada uno Bella quedó maravillada, no por su apariencia sino por sus personalidades tan impactantes y diferentes a la vez, era difícil comprender cómo es que a pesar de esto formaran un todo armónico.

El primero en presentarse fue Jasper, con andar leonino y de fuertes músculos, el rubicundo muchacho irradiaba una sensación de paz y tranquilidad por donde fuera, tranquilidad suficiente para amainar las olas energéticas de Alice, lo cual hacía de ambos la pareja perfecta.

Los siguientes en presentarse fueron Rosalie Hale y Emmet Cullen, a los ojos la gente "común" ambos parecían una pareja de portada de revista, algo un poco lejos de la realidad: ella una reciente licenciada en Derecho, él, médico residente de rehabilitación y fisioterapia - algo que concordaba perfectamente con él: un hombre de grandes músculos y alma de niño. A pesar de sus diferentes personalidades uno podía darse cuenta que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Alice le había mencionado además que había otros tres integrantes más en su familia: su hermano mayor Edward, de quien no dio mayores detalles, y sus padres, Esme quien era decoradora de interiores y Carlisle, un cirujano cardiotorácico de renombre – ¡oh sí! Bella había escuchado de él.

Ella también sabía que todos eran adoptados pues no había parecido alguno entre los hermanos, además que Rosalie y Jasper Hale eran sobrinos de Esme adoptados por la familia desde muy pequeños. Ésta fue una de las primeras explicaciones que tuvo sobre el "clan Cullen" – como eran llamados por los trabajadores – porque se le hizo un mundo en la cabeza cuando Alice beso a Jasper en los labios y se trataba de hermana con Rosalie. Todo era un pequeño enredo.

Cerca de la boutique de Alice quedaba un café al que Bella acudía todas las tardes regularmente, se sentaba sola en uno de los sillones que quedaba justo al lado del ventanal que daba a la calle, a veces sólo a observar maravillada a los transeúntes y otras con la compañía de un buen libro, ella había aprendido a disfrutar de las pequeñas y simples cosas de la vida: el canto de los pájaros, los colores de las mariposas, el sonido de los carros al acelerar, la sensación de la lluvia sobre la piel y el aroma a humedad que otorga la garúa. Pero todo esto acompañado siempre por un café caliente – costumbre a arrastró desde América – aunque Londres le dio una nueva manía: los cigarrillos.

Como todas las tardes después de terminar su relación con Tanya, Edward acudía a un café cercano a su departamento, su lugar favorito: el rincón más apartado con vista a prácticamente todo el local y ocupaba la tarde observando y adivinando lo que posiblemente pensaban los comensales, generalmente acertaba pues en sus palabras: _los humanos somos muy predecibles_.

* * *

bueno chicas, estoy de vuelta! si me extrañaron lo sé jajaj yo tb las heché de menos! Tephi cullen, gracias x tenerme paciencia y esperarme, lo mismo tabién para Aiiram... bueno si no actualicé en mucho tiempo x diversos problemas, de uno de los cuales nació "confesiones de una lama atormentada" y con eso exorcisé a mis demonios, luego viajé con mi familia y aproveché todo el tiempo posible con ellos ya que no los veo seguido y bueno tambiés he estado un poco perdida con este cap, sé que no es uno muy importante pero aun así no lo podía llevar a donde quería, pero ya volví a encontrar el hilo! XD ... ahora sólo disfrútenlo y espero tener el siguiente muy pronto.

cuidense!

espero reviews ...


	6. 5 Entre cafés y cigarrillos

CAPÍTULO 5:

**ENTRE CAFÉS Y CIGARRILLOS**

Pero desde hace una semana – ni un día más ni un día menos – sólo una persona había capturado toda su atención desde que dio el primer paso dentro y a partir de ese microsegundo no ha podido apartar la vista de ella simplemente porque lo intrigaba en sobremanera. Edward siempre había alardeado sobre su capacidad para penetrar la mente de los demás – "leer sus pensamientos" – pero en aquella muchacha parecía haber un escudo que la protegía de tal intromisión y cada vez que creía acertar, ella lo sorprendía con algo totalmente distinto, así que empezó a dedicar sus horas a estudiar cada uno de sus gestos y repetirlos durante el resto del día para memorizarlos y llegar a entenderla, si es que eso era posible de alguna forma.

Bella había encontrado ese lugar uno de sus primeros días en Londres cuando deambulaba por las calles para hacer hora y no mal tercio en el piso de Ángela mientras ésta pasaba tiempo con su novio, Ben. Con solo entrar, Bella quedó fascinada con el local y su exquisito aroma a cacao. Escogió uno de los sofás unipersonales frente al ventanal que daba a la calle y lo hizo su lugar favorito, la vista que proporcionaba era estupenda, ideal para poder captar todo lo que le agradaba y es que otra de las pasiones de Bella era la fotografía, ella tenía la capacidad de encontrar belleza hasta en los actos más simples del hombre.

A decir verdad ella estaba más que feliz en Londres, a pesar de los pequeños o grandes inconvenientes que encontraba, como por ejemplo la sensación de estar siendo vigilada, era algo escalofriante y deseaba poder acabar con eso pues hasta tenía pesadillas en las noches: soñaba con un hombre sin rostro que la perseguía sin cesar en medio de una ciudad fantasma a la que no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado y cada vez intentaba gritar por ayuda no podía emitir ningún sonido; lo peor no era despertar sudada y con una sensación de falta de aire, sino que era un sueño que se había repetido en días consecutivos y a pesar que las pesadillas en la vida de Bella Swan eran una constante y definitivamente había tenido uno que otro sueño repetitivo completamente diferente a este jamás se habían dado en días consecutivos.

A la tarde siguiente volvió a sentir esa penetrante mirada y decidió encontrar al responsable quedándose enganchada en un mar verde que la observaba con curiosidad, un toque de frustración y embelesamiento. Sin pensarlo y para asombro de ambos, Bella recogió sus cosas y se sentó en la mesa del desconocido – otra vez siguiendo esa extraña conexión.

Hola – dijo tímidamente Bella, quien había abandonado todo el valor anterior.

¿Hola? – le respondió Edward, quien estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, después de días preguntándose quién era aquella muchacha, ella simplemente va y se sienta en su mesa, la de un completo desconocido, un desconocido que la observaba con descaro, podría tratarse de un acosador, de ser alguien peligroso, pero ella simplemente se le acerca como si nada, ni siquiera con una pizca de terror en la mirada, nada.

Ehhh… debería irme, no sé que me ha pasado – agregó atropelladamente Bella, pues ya había alcanzado el nivel de lucidez y estaba en su momento de "trágame tierra".

¡No! – Casi sonó como un grito desesperado la respuesta de Edward – ¿por qué no pedimos un café? Después de todo ya estás aquí y no es como si te fuera a morder.

¿Gracias? – Otra vez sonó a pregunta su respuesta y ante una mirada confusa de Edward, agregó – por no morderme… aún

Una taza de café se convirtió en cinco más varias horas de charla. Hablaron de cosas insustanciales de cierta forma como del trabajo: a ella le pareció genial que él hiciera lo que más le gustaba en la vida, a Edward, que ella diera su vida por la de otros. Hablaron de sus gustos en la música y la literatura y ambos celebraron que fueran similares; hablaron de muchas cosas en general pero nunca se dijeron sus nombres ni ningún otro dato que les diera más información en caso que alguno desee contactar al otro, simplemente lo dejaron a los dados del destino.

Esta fue una inesperada, sorprendente y agradable tarde de la que ambos tenían deseos que se repitiese.

Sin embargo Edward y Bella estaban tan abstraídos que no habrían notado nada más que no fuera comparable con la explosión de una bomba – y esto sólo porque probablemente serían separados – así que simplemente aquella pelirroja de nariz respingada y caminar petulante que les dedicó una mirada fría con tintes de rencor e hizo una mueca nada agraciada para una mujer pero que sin lugar a dudas significaba que les había declarado la guerra, a él por botarla sin más y a ella por ocupar un lugar que a ella le correspondía por haber pagado derecho de piso, ¡había estado tras el hombre por más de tres años!, ¡Edward Cullen debía ser suyo!

* * *

Hola a todas, no sé si aún estén interesadas en esta historia, han pasado varios años de no escribir nada, he tenido un bloqueo y he pasado x algunas cosas que no me permitían escribir sobre algo así además d los estudios... si aún esta´n interesadas sería genial, aunq fuera una yo seguiré publicando

besos


End file.
